To Fix The Broken
by GravityVanel14
Summary: All Yang Xiao Long wanted was to see her broken beyond repair. But once she gets what she wants, she's not so sure that's what she actually wanted to begin with. Rated T for certain themes [ Feel free to count this as Baked Alaska (Though it doesn't probably fit...)/Antithetical AU] [One-Shot with possible continuation] (What did I just write...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: GOD DAMMIT ARI.**

**JUST DAMMIT!**

**YOU MADE ME SHIP THESE TWO! MY POOR INNOCENT BABY AND YANG! D: **

**Sorry about that xD But seriously, I ship Banana Split (Which isn't SunXNeo, for some odd reason..) and made this. Which is something I didn't plan. I was working on the Antithetical AU. Said AU is simply the villains being heroes and heroes being villains. The faunus used to keep everything in peace and were the main rulers. The humans were greedy and wished to rule, later being in a war with the faunus. The humans won and enslaved them. Several years later, academies opened up to bring peace, like Beacon. However, since the human race was taught that the faunus shouldn't be free to do whatever the hell they want, Beacon trains huntsmen and huntresses to keep the faunus in order, to avoid possible future risings and wars. Team RWBY (which is evil, obviously) has another plan. A plan to keep Remnant to themselves and kill anyone, humans AND faunus. A woman named Cinder Fall was betrayed by the humans, and decided to help the faunus due to her hate towards humans. She recruits others to her cause, while team RWBY (with the help of team JNPR) is beginning to set their plan into action. **

**I know, I know. Sounds crappy o.e**

**So as you can tell, Neo is a hero. In my AU, I made her a shy and sweet girl becoming a hero. Yang is an aggressive, merciless villain who always gets what she wants. **

**And that includes poor Neo.**

**Extra note: The majestic, crimson swordsman/ whatever gender/ woman never appeared. Also, Yang and Ruby are NOT close. This is because everything is opposite, and the idea of them fighting and hating on each other fits.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own RWBY will be the saddest day for the entire fandom.**

**P.S What's with all the Neo sitting on Yang drawings?**

To Fix The Broken

She hated her. She hated everything about the stupid, short, multi-colored haired girl. She hated the way she dodged her attacks. She hated the way she twirled gracefully and gave the blonde a confident smile. She hated how she lost to such a nobody, a girl who was weak. When she lost to such a _weakling, _it signaled her weakness.

And Yang Xiao Long was anything but weak.

In fact, she was in one of the most powerful and strongest team, Team RWBY.

And quite frankly, she believed herself to be the strongest out of the four members. So once she lost to that stupid girl, her team immediately took this as a sign of Yang's weakness. Now that their plan to take all over the kingdoms was set in action, no member of team RWBY could dare show weakness. No, they had to show how strong they were. They had to show how they could intimidate anyone. They had to strike fear into the heart of their enemies.

But what did Yang do instead?

She lost to the enemy.

And she hated it.

Once her hate began to grow, she began to get obsessed with the idea of revenge. The blonde decided she would show no mercy, no weakness form her part and defeat the damned girl the next time they encountered. And when she had her grasp on her, she wouldn't let go. Oh no, she wouldn't let go. Yang was surely going to show how strong she was. She thought of all the fabulous ways she could torture the girl. She thought of the several ways she could break her. Oh yes, break her. She would have fun doing so. She would have fun hearing her agonizing screams in pain. She would have fun watching her bleed.

And she was obsessed with breaking the girl.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the events relating to Team RWBY. A week from the fight, mostly. Everything was peaceful in their hideout, which honestly surprised her. She swore the enemy team would have by now, at least, attacked. Instead, all remained quiet.<p>

Roman Torchwick had ordered more protection, just in case. Cinder Fall was using most of her time to organize several defend and attack strategies. As for other recruits, the girl had no idea. Probably doing their own thing. Due to the fact that beating one of the strongest members of the team, she was praised a lot by everyone, including Cinder. And that was a surprise, considering the fact that Cinder barely talked, only bothering to talk to those in her trio and bossing Roman around. Of course, the praise wore off afterwards and Neo was left with the feeling that something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

She couldn't shake off the vibe that something bad, very bad, would occur soon. But because she wasn't sure that anyone would believe her, she decided to keep it to herself.

Today, she decided to distract herself. She asked Roman for a free, day off to walk into the city of Vale. He hesitated, but after a session of intense begging, agreed with one condition:

To take care.

With her parasol in hand, she walked into the city in search for a distraction. Sure, she was so called _ice cream _(It was actually mixed-colors, but whatever) themed. So didn't it make sense that when she saw an ice cream shop nearby, she would want to go? Most likely, yes. And her theme didn't have to do anything with it, she just loved ice cream.

When she walked in, she expected to grab the delicious treat and leave. She didn't expect to _casually _meet the familiar blonde. And once she saw her, Neo released a small gasp in surprise in shock. What would Yang Xiao Long be doing there to begin with? Wouldn't she rather be somewhere else? She noticed that Yang wasn't in her usual clothing, but her Beacon uniform.

_Beacon._

She felt a sense of dread. The academy believed they were doing right by pampering their best team. Thanks to that, the public went as far as to consider them gods.

Oh how wrong they are.

Shaking her head, the multi colored themed girl hurriedly walked out of the shop. She continued walking, hoping the girl with the lilac eyes didn't notice her.

"Hey! You!"

She stopped in her tracks. She spun around, only to come face to face with the taller girl. Yang's lips twitched into a vicious smirk as her eyes flashed to the color red.

_Oh no. She has me. _Neo thought, ready to defend herself if needed. Only it would be obviously needed. Much to her surprise, Yang did something unexpected. Her smirk faded and her eyes returned to their lilac color. Neo hated to admit that she loved the blonde's eyes. She shook the thought off and tried to walk away, only to feel Yang grab onto her wrist.

"Let go! Please!" She protested, gripping her weapon.

_Any time now..._

"Can't you let me talk?" She spoke, her tone filled with desperation. Neo shook her head before yanking her wrist away.

"N-No." She turned away, ready to leave when the blonde spoke;

"Please?"

The girl flinched. Her voice. It seemed to be filled with hopelessness. At times like this, Neo hated the fact that she was way too damn nice for her own good (Which Roman always reminded her to stop doing.). But when she stared into the other girl's eyes, she couldn't help but feel what the blonde with the rebellious hair was saying was true. Her kind nature told her to help out, in whatever the Yang needed help with. Yet, the other part of her screamed for her to run. She shut her eyes, hating on what she will say next.

"What do you want, Yang?"

"I have to go back to Beacon, soon. But.." She paused. "You know the club b-"

"Yeah, yeah. The one you busted?"

The blonde grinned. "You know me so well. I'll meet you there tomorrow night. At eight, alright?"

With hesitation, she nodded. Whatever Yang needed, it wasn't going to be good. But why was she going in the first place?

"Let me ask something else, what's your name?"

She shuddered before whispering, "Neo."

"Neo. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." She replied with a small smile. Neo felt her cheeks heat up, for reasons she couldn't explain. She hurriedly walked away as she thought of her decision.

Yang watched as Neo left as her lips broke into a smirk.

Too bad Neo had no idea that Yang was a bit too good at acting.

* * *

><p>The following day, Neo walked into the club. She wasn't sure why she was even here, knowing this could be a trick of some sort. But she continued walking. She awkwardly leaned against the wall, hating on the blaring music from nearby speakers. She observed the lights as they flashed from different colors when she saw her walking towards her.<p>

"Well, you came." The girl spoke with a confident smile.

"Please, Yang. Just tell me what you need so I can leave."

"Not feeling talkative, much. Right?"

Neo frowned and remained silent.

"Anyway, I need to ask you something." She waited for Neo's response, only receiving a nod. "But first..." She paused for a second. Neo glanced at the taller girl, confused on why she stopped.

Then she did something horribly unexpected. Before she could protest, she felt the blonde lean forward as she pushed Neo against the wall. "Yang! Let g-" She was shut off when she felt Yang's lips pressed on hers. Neo's face turned into a shade of bright. Her natural instinct told her to tightly shut her mouth.

Yang grinned at this. _'Aww..the poor thing. Thinking she can fight this.'_ It took all her willpower to not burst into laughter. With one swift move of her arm, she punched the shorter girl right under her ribs.

Just then Neo made the mistake of opening her mouth to yelp. The blonde took this to her advantage, as she shoved her tongue inside Neo's mouth. At first, all she could do was allow Yang in, and blush. That is unti_l _her senses kicked in, when she bit down, hard. This caused Yang to squeal and immediately break away. Seeing the girl step away, Neo quickly moved from her grasp.

Once she thought she was out of the pretty much now angry girl's way, she was wrong. Yang yanked her back before slamming her against the wall.

"You fucking bitch!" The blonde screeched.

All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek. Opening her eyes, Neo watched as Yang raised her hand up high. When she felt the pain, she felt furious.

How dare Yang think she could simply do whatever the hell she felt like doing to her!?

She wouldn't allow that!

Before she knew it, she kicked the girl in her stomach.

Wincing, Yang stopped for a moment. But this was exactly what Neo wanted, she was sure of it. Smirking, her grip on the shorter girl tightened. "You're mine, dear. Might as well get used to it and cooperate." She whispered into her left ear.

Neo groaned, feeling once more pain. "I'm not anyone's!"

"That's cute, hon. Real cute."

"What do you even want?!" She scowled.

Yang's lilac eyes widened, as her lips twitched into its signature smirk.

"I want to see you in chains and broken."

And that's all she heard before feeling a sharp pain on her neck, before her legs wobbled and she lost control over her balance, causing her to fall on her knees. Her last sight was seeing Yang burst into laughter, holding a syringe.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she found herself bound to a chair. She squinted her eyes in attempt to adjust her vision to the dim light that was offered by a single hanging light bulb.<p>

Once her vision adjusted, she glanced around her surroundings. She was in a room. On her right, there was a bare mattress while on her left there was a small desk. From what she could see, there was a map laid down on the desk. Turning her vision to the dirty floor, she found there was a cup of water and a plate of what looked like a sandwich.

She mentally groaned, wondering how she could escape. There were no windows, she couldn't move, and the door was most likely locked.

Great.

Just great.

"God damn Yang! We don't need any of your stupid obsessions taking up our space!" She heard a loud voice snap.

"Ruby," The voice -that most likely belonged to Yang- calmly said, "this is our enemy."

"Your enemy. I don't care about her, and neither do Weiss or Blake. "

Yang scoffed. "Puh-leeze! Blake just cares about killing faunus, and Weiss just wants to take on Winter. They clearly don't give a damn about those we actually have to worry about. "

Neo heard their footsteps stop. She made a guess that they were right in front of the door.

"Do whatever you want, Yang. But don't dare mess anything up. Everything is going according to plan, and I don't need you screwing anything up!"

"I don't screw anything up!"

"Uh huh. Sure you don't."

The door swung open. Neo looked up to see a furious Yang. Biting her lip, she glanced back to the floor.

"That fuc-Ugh! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" Yang screamed in frustration before punching the wall. She then turned to Neo, who tried to avoid watching.

She stalked towards her, her eyes flashing from a lilac color to red. "You little bitch." She muttered. "I'll make sure to break you real good."

* * *

><p>Maybe it was a sick obsession, but she loved watching her bleed. She loved seeing her tears fall, as the multi colored haired girl looked up and begged for mercy.<p>

She just loved seeing her broken.

And now it was time to get rid of her once and for all.

But when she slipped the knife the girl was so used to feeling, something pulled inside her.

That feeling would stop her.

The first time it happened, Yang was doing her daily routine. The same routine she followed during the last three months.

Neo was laying on the mattress with tears in her eyes, just as Yang hovered over her. She kissed her neck softly, before leaving small bite marks across her skin. Her lips would then travel to her prisoner's, forcing her tongue inside to explore the frightened girl's mouth.

Her hands traveled across the girl's body, scratching the wounds she opened earlier. After this, she would sit up and grab her knife, slowly digging it inside Neo's flesh. She would drag it along, usually writing her initials on the skin. With a smirk on her face, she leaned close, whispering;

"You're mine."

For the first time, staring at the girl, she realized how innocent she was. She realized how beautiful she really was. The kisses she gave were just to tease and have fun. But now thinking, it wasn't for that reason.

Maybe it was an excuse.

Maybe she actually admired the Neo she first shy, reserved girl who became confident. Maybe she liked the way she gracefully twirled, and smiled.

But that Neo was gone.

And the pain that came with that realization was...

Unforgettable.

When she turned to the Neo she made, she saw a broken girl. A girl with several scars and wounds and cuts.

A girl who occasionally used to fight back and even resist, mostly kicking and biting, her. But now, all she did was stay silent, and allow Yang to do whatever she felt like doing.

"Neo.."

The girl didn't bother glancing at Yang. Yang gulped.

What was she feeling? How could she feel this?

She felt regret, but...

She was a merciless villain! She never felt pity or regret! She wasn't suppose to feel this!

All she wanted was to see the girl broken, crying, and begging on her knees. That was all. She wanted to kill her, but she felt regret towards doing so. She had it now.

She broke the girl beyond repair, and after all this, she found it hard to admit that;

Maybe Yang Xiao Long never wanted Neo to be broken.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Sup guys! I have good and bad news! Usually one would start with the bad news and then the good news. But because I'm special, I'll start with the good news!**

**I will CONTINUE this fic.**

**Yay! I have plans and TONS of ideas! Okay now for the bad news:**

**I'm not sure about a few things.**

**First of all, yes, this will be an abuse story. If you don't like abuse stories, for your sake, DON'T read this story . The bad thing is, I don't know if I could handle this type of story. Okay, fine. I included child abuse in one of my stories. But I feel this is different. I just can't explain. **

**Second of all, if I go with one of the two endings I thought of, I'll have to change the rating to M. I do not wish write M stories, but the idea seems pretty good. If you want a happy ending, you'll get a mixed ending. Meaning a sad AND happy ending. Don't ask how that works. **

**I now have a laptop! Yay! This should go on the good news, but I have tons of projects to complete! Hopefully, I'll be finished by next week (Speaking of which, I should start them..)**

**You know when you talk to a friend and have an idea, you discuss it and they want you to make it/write it out? That happened to me. Again. So 'How's alive feel?' and 'The Queen of Shadows' is a thing now...**

**Besides that, I wanna say I've been doing research for this fic! I want it to be realistic. I do not want to have a fic with unrealistic injuries or injuries that should have killed them a long time ago. Being me, there will be emotions. It's sorta hard, though. Luckily, RPing a rough draft of 'The Queen of Shadows' helped A LOT! Basically, it's the same thing. In a way... (Not really, but it deals with abuse so yeah..)**

**If I do the planned ending, I need to make sure it makes sense. Luckily, my RP/Gore bud helped me out and gave me several reasons and ways for this ending to happen.**

**So is that the end of it? Sadly, no. I've been dealing with a few things lately. Stalkers, suicide, threats. Hopefully, everything will clear up. Seriously, I am on the point of calling the police, but because of my friend, I haven't and can't. I really don't want to hurt her or do anything that will take her back to the situation she was in a year ago. Again, I have a lot of great friends, who have been supporting me and have given me advice! Even authors on here who I NEVER thought would help me, out of all people!**

**Now it's the end of it! If you skipped the text above (because I would have too, if I didn't have to write this) I'll sum it up;**

**Yes. I will continue this fic. However, it will take a while due to certain problems. **

**That is all! Bye guys! :)**

**-GravityVanel14**


End file.
